1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly to an electronic musical instrument which permits a keyboard as used in a personal computer to be connected to the instrument such that a user can operate the keyboard to carry out various settings for the electronic musical instrument.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, an electronic musical instrument has several operating elements (operators) provided on its panel, and a user operates these operating elements to carry out various settings. A display device such as a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) is also provided on the panel, and the user refers to various information on the display device to perform operations. There is also known another type of electronic musical instrument which is adapted to have a dedicated controller connected thereto, and, in addition to operations on the panel, the controller is used to carry out various settings for the electronic musical instrument.
In the conventional electronic musical instruments, however, in spite of a large number of parameters to be handled, the panel has a limited surface area so that only a limited number of switches can be arranged on the panel and only a display device having a small area for display can be provided. Thus, when the user wants to reach one function out of a wide variety of functions offered by the electronic musical instrument and carry out settings according to the function, a plurality of operations have to be done and a complicated procedure is required. For example, where a plurality of functions are assigned to one switch depending on the display screen view, the display screen view needs to be changed each time for the switch to be switched to the desired function. This is very troublesome. In the case where the dedicated controller is connected to the electronic musical instrument to carry out various settings for the electronic musical instrument, it is necessary to purchase the separate controller (proper to the instrument), and this is also troublesome.